


A moment they'd never forget

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, M/M, Smut, mentions of drug and alcohol abuse, slight pressuring to come out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana, Quinn, and Dave all come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt's Back

Santana

Santana woke up and rolled over smiling at the sight of the girl she loved laying right next to her. She gently nudged Brittany, "Time to get up… Brit come on we're gonna be late! Ugh," she rolled Brittany over to find her smiling as well. She kissed her gently on the forehead and then got out of bed. She first went to the closet to get dressed. Then Santana crossed the room to her sink where she splashed cold water on her face. Come on Tana you've got this it is gonna be a great day, face it you're gorgeous, you're gonna have a great day. Don't let anything stand in your way. She always had a little self pep talk after she woke up, just to get herself ready for the day. After both of them were ready, the two girls got in Santana's car and drove to school.

They went their separate ways after that Brit to her first period class and Santana to her locker. She opened her locker, grabbed some books, and began to check her reflection when she heard...

"Hello, Santa." There was only one person who had ever called her that. Santana whipped around to find Kurt Hummel standing behind her.

"Oh my God, Kurt!" She flung her arms around him. "I thought you were at Dalton!"

"Well I was but now I'm back! I missed you guys so much. I already said hi to everyone else except for Mr. Schuester, would you like to accompany me in my greeting?"

"I would be delighted." She took his arm and they told each other everything about what had happened in their lives that they didn't already know. Kurt was the only one she had ever told about her and Brit. So, she had always felt secure around him. They walked to .'s room and said hello. Then they both went to first period. Santana sat next to Brit and Kurt behind Brit. The day had just begun and it turned out Santana had been right, it was going to be a great day.

Karofsky

Dave got up, and got ready, nothing exciting just another day in his own personal hell. He sneaked quietly downstairs so he wouldn't disturb his mom who, as he had expected, was completely and utterly stoned. He grabbed a piece of toast and made a dash for the door as he closed it he heard his mom's feeble voice, "Dave is that you?" Then she burst into an onslaught of bone racking coughs. The sound broke Dave's heart and he burst into tears. How could he live like this in the closet, his mother always either high or drunk sometimes both, it just wasn't fair! Why did he have to have the hardest life of anyone in the school? Dave got on the bus, hiding his tears from everyone just wanting to leave and never come back.

When the bus finally reached the school, Dave had gotten over his early morning pain and was back to his normal state of mind yet, he could feel that something about his day was about to go either very wrong or very right.

Karofsky entered McKinley feeling somewhat worried, but he did not know why. He heard a familiar voice he had not been expecting to hear for a long time. Karofsky turned to find his one and only crush since forever, Kurt Hummel, standing only 5 feet from him. Immediately, Karofsky turned to hide himself hoping that Kurt would not notice him. He was successful, Kurt walked by with Santana completely oblivious to the fact that Dave was staring at him.

Dammit Karofsky! He thought to himself, why can't you stop loving Kurt? Dave went to his first class after the bell rang. He knew it was time to come out but he just could not do it. Why not? He did not know, it was not as if he had anything to lose but somehow he just could not do it.

Quinn

Quinn walked down the hall head held high. She was unstoppable; after all, she was Quinn Fabray. Except one thing just was not right, oh yeah, that's right, she was a lesbian. Complete and total homosexual, that's Quinn. No one knew not her parents, not her numerous ex-boyfriends, not even her best friends, only one person in the entire world knew, the love of her life, her girlfriend, Rachel Berry.

She turned to find Rachel behind her.  
"Oh, hi… Rachel." It had only been two weeks things were still awkward and needed to be sorted out between them. Quinn paused and hugged Rachel. She could feel Rachel smile as she gave her a peck on the cheek. Not a single soul was near so it was safe.

"Kurt's back!" Rachel said, "Have you seen him yet?"

"What? No!" Quinn was unbelievably happy, she had forgotten to mention that the only other person who knew about Quinn and Rachel was Kurt Hummel. They raced down the hallways together until they finally found him. "Kurt!" Quinn yelled, he turned and smiled opening his arms to hug her. She ran into them. "I missed you," she said, her voice muffled. They held each other at arm's length. "Hi, Kurt," said Quinn. "Hello, Miss Fabray," he said back. They hugged each other again. No questions about why Kurt was back were needed she didn't care. Kurt left to go say hi to the others and Quinn and Rachel strolled the halls together until they had to go to their classes. When the bell rang and they had to part they both whispered to each other in a single breath, "I love you."


	2. Changes

Santana

Brit and Tana left school together after Glee and went home. When they got there, they went up to their room. It was their room because Brit's mom had died and she had never had a father. Also, she didn't want to leave McKinley to go to her grandparent's so, she moved in with Tana. They had both convinced Tana's parents to let them share a room. There were two beds but they only needed one. Santana's parents had no idea and she planned to keep it that way.

Once in their room Tana and Brit began their homework but the only thing they could think about was each other. At the same moment, they looked up. Santana leaned forward to kiss Brittany. Once, they started they couldn't stop. Finally, they stopped when they were laying their smiling at each other and Brit noticed to clock. "It's already after 5:30!" They ran around the room Glee was at 6:00 because of Nationals and Mr. Schue said that anyone that was late was dead.

They managed to make it there on time. Santana looked over at Quinn. Only to find her making eyes at Rachel and Rachel making them right back. Of course, why hadn't she seen it earlier? Quinn and Rachel, Rachel and Quinn it all made sense now.

Practice was a breeze since Santana already knew she was the best and of course she was going to be the lead soloist at Nationals so it made doing this a lot easier.

"I know about you and Rachel." Santana said approaching Quinn after Glee.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Snapped Quinn looking worried, "Where would you have gotten such an idea I haven't the slightest clue."

"Oh trust me you do, Quinn. You're just too nervous about your reputation to admit it. Trust me I won't tell anyone. Just tell me the truth," she replied.

"Fine it's been two weeks but how did you know?" Quinn asked she knew she could trust Tana but she hadn't planned to tell anyone.

"I saw you guys looking at each other."She replied.

"So?" Quinn was suddenly nervous.

"Not in a blank stare way, you know what I mean."Santana smiled devilishly, a way she had made so many times before.

" Shit."Quinn muttered.

"See, I'm not as stupid as you might think." That was Santana's last remark as she strutted away. The last thing she heard was Quinn's whisper to Rachel:

"Santana knows."

Karofsky

He ran to the bus and hid in the back. He hadn't realized this morning that Kurt was on his bus he hoped he hadn't seen him crying.

The bus finally reached Dave's stop and he was afraid to get off. He didn't want to have to have to face what he knew what he would have to when he opened the door. He stood and walked off the bus but didn't go home. He just stood there gaining the courage or the stupidity, he hadn't figured out which one yet, to open the gate and walk through the door.

He did Karofsky walked through the gate and opened the door. He walked into the house to find his mothers sitting in a chair next to the kitchen table. This was not the most surprising thing he saw though the two things he noticed first were: 1 There wasn't a cigarette in her mouth or a bottle of alcohol on the table and 2 she was laughing genuinely laughing. Dave pinched himself. This has to be a dream he thought it couldn't be anything but a dream. Thirdly, Dave noticed, was that there was a man with his mother. He looked nice he was handsome with a nice suit on.

His mom turned and saw him at last.

"David!"She said crossing the room to hug him. "How was school?"

"Um, fine I guess," he couldn't answer he was still in shock.

"That's good. Oh, where are my manners? David this is Mr. Luchenburg." She added gesturing to the strange man across the room.

The strange man smiled and said, "Please call me Jacob." Dave's mom giggled. Let me repeat that she giggled, she hadn't giggled since Dave's father passed away all those years ago.

"Jacob then, and Jacob this is my son, David."She resumed her introductions and waited for them to say something.

"David, nice to meet you," said Jacob extending his hand. Dave shook it. Once, he had been told that he could leave. He ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. It took Karofsky a while to process what he had just seen and once he had he found himself smiling, actually smiling!

He went downstairs after finishing his homework and decided to find out more about this Jacob Luchenburg, I mean, Mr. Amazing. That is what David had decided he was so that is what he forever called him, in his head.

Quinn

She could not believe it she had tried so damn hardcto make sure no one found out. However, in doing this she had forgotten the smallest most obvious things. From now on, she had to be five times as careful.

As she told Rachel what Santana had said she felt immediately stupid. Rachel spun around and looked mad.

"What? How did they find out?" She whisper yelled at Quinn. Quinn pulled her out into the empty hallways. She told Rachel everything, apologizing repeatedly as she went through the story, but Quinn knew that it would not be enough to keep Rachel from being mad. When she had finished Rachel was mad, she had not said anything but she knew Rachel was mad.

As soon as Quinn started to look sad, Rachel smiled. She could never stay mad at Quinn for long. Rachel rose up to kiss her and Quinn leaned down a little. They both began to smile and they walked outside together to leave. They both wished they never had to come back, but they knew they would for the next two years.

Quinn paused before unlocking the car and turned to Rachel.  
"What's wrong?"Rachel asked. Quinn looked down at her hands.

"Nothing, it's just that… I… I love you, Rachel Berry. I love you with all my heart and I always have. I've loved you since I first met you. I always knew you were the one for me and I could never want anyone else. Never." Quinn looked up from her hands to find Rachel tearing up. She reached up to wipe away a tear from her face, but before she knew it, Rachel took her hand and kissed her. But it wasn't just any kiss it was more than that it had more… passion, love, need, more of an I'll never leave you feeling to it.

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray."Rachel whispered softly.


	3. Internal Debates

Santana

"Come out. If not for me do it for yourself." Brittany said after class the next day. "Brit, I'm sorry but, I just don't know if I can." Brittany looked up at her with those irresistible eyes that Santana loved. "I just don't know how… I… help me?"

"Alright, here's what you can do…" They talked for a long time until they came up with the perfect plan. Santana sighed. What if she couldn't do it? You have to do it! Do it for Brit you love her don't you? Of course you do. Why are you asking yourself that? Okay you're going to… no… yes, you are going to come out and that's that.

Karofsky

His mom had inspired him he came to school the next day and decided he was coming out. Maybe. Just tell Kurt that you are in love with him and that you have been since you met him. Even if he despises you everyone will know. Wait… how is that a good thing? Oh right, it's not… then why am I doing it? Because maybe just maybe Kurt will be in love with you like you are in him.

Quinn

I'll finally tell everyone. Finn, Puck, Sam, everyone they'll all know me for what I really am. You're gonna do it and then you might be hated but at least you know that one person will love you… Rachel. Right? Yes. She will love you forever and you'll love yourself too. So, at least there's you. You're gonna do it.


	4. Coming Out

The Glee Club has a performance today in the auditorium. The assembly is to protest against bullying.

Santana

They walked to the assembly in their different groups from their third period classes. Santana's hands were shaking. She was usually talking and laughing or bitching about everything under the sun, not today though, she just walked in the line next to Brittany secretly holding her hand.

"What's wrong? You're shaking." Brittany looked worried, Santana was so strong, she never shook; Brittany was always the one who got nervous.

"N-nothing just nervous that's all." She did not want to scare Brit even though she just felt like crying. All Santana wanted right then was just to be held and told that everything was going to be all right.

They finally reached the auditorium and Santana felt like she was going to puke. You can do this it's all going to be okay just do it and leave no harm no foul. At least that's what she hoped.

Karofsky

He sat down in the bleachers. I'm sure this will be exciting. He thought sarcastically, sat back and relaxed waiting for it to be time. His time not to shine, but to tell the truth… to everyone, the thought scared him, but he needed to do it.

Quinn

She walked onto the stage head held high, she got to announce Glee today so she was glad but she still had butterflies. They weren't about the performance though they were about something else. Everyone clapped as she walked up to the microphone and once she reached it, she froze. She just stared at them.

"Quinn?"Finn whispered quietly.

"Right," she muttered. "Um, sorry, Hi McKinley High we're the New Directions and we are going to perform some songs for you about being against bullying. But, before that I would like to make an announcement that all of you need to hear." Are you sure about this, Quinn? This is your last chance to back out. No, you're not backing out not this time.

"I am… a… l-lesbian." She stood back. Then she looked up to see everyone's faces. They were all shocked, it was completely silent, and then the whispers began. Starting small and then growing until she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and walked away from the microphone, and took her place by Rachel and held her hand for everyone to see.

Santana

Santana whirled to look at her friend of 5 years. She had not expected her to do that of all things. But, it gave her more courage to do what she had to do. Santana ran forward and took the microphone from its stand.

She took a deep breath and said, "Me too." She turned and kissed Brit in front of everyone. They gasped, everyone, even Brittany, though she was thoroughly enjoying the kiss. After she kissed Brit, she held her hand and stepped back into line. Quinn looked down the line and smiled at her. Santana smiling back whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Was the reply, then they both turned to face forward.

Karofsky

He stared wide-eyed at the people on the stage. Was anyone else going to come out? Oh, right, him. He stood and coughed to get everyone's attention. They turned to look at him, "I'm… I'm gay. I know most of you didn't expect me to say that, but I am. And I'm tired of hiding it, the assembly today is to protest against bullying. I believe that's the reason we're all coming out today. Ladies, am I right?" They nodded. "I've been the worst bully of all to you, so I want to apologize for that. Especially, to Kurt Hummel, I only bullied him because I was too scared to accept that I was just like him. Also, I didn't want to be bullied, when really I was the only real bully here. Most of the people besides me who would be described as bullies were only following my lead. So, that's it and, uh, Glee Club you can continue with your show."

Shocked they began to sing, at first quietly, but as they went on, they began to get louder and louder, until their voices filled the room completely. The assembly was dismissed and people dispersed to their classrooms.

The halls filled with whispers and none of them were bad. They were all about what Karofsky had said.


	5. The Aftermath

Santana

She walked down the hallway, head held high. Yes, she was gay, officially she had come out and now everyone knew. Everyone. The thought worried her slightly, but so far everyone had been accepting for the most part. One girl had given her a dirty look, but Santana had showed her her place, so, everything was fine. She walked just a little further until, she found who she had been looking for. She took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Karofsky," the boy turned, slowly. He didn't meet her eyes and she knew why, he had been crying.

"What do you want, Santana?" he said, eyes still on the ground.

"I wanted to... to thank you. I wanted to thank you for saying what you did at the assembly. It was really nice." Thanking people was not her thing. She looked up at the taller boy and she thought she saw a smile flicker across his face, before he grunted, slammed his locker, and walked away.

"That went well." she muttered sarcastically to herself.

Then she felt a hand slide around her waist from behind, and kisses were peppered down her neck. She had recognized the arm, the shape, the size. She turned and pulled the blonde into a rough kiss. She felt the familiar warmth and softness of the other girls lips. This kiss was better though, somehow, it just was. Resting her forehead against the other girls, she whispered,"I love you, Brittany Pierce. I just love you." The blonde smiled, "I love you too."

The brunette linked Brittany's arm and walked her to her next class. All together, the best morning of her life.

Karofsky

"Karofsky," someone had tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, yup, he had been right it was that Latina chick. He didn't want to look at her she probably just wanted to tell how he was such a pansy because of what he had said in the assembly.

"What do you want, Santana?"

"I wanted to... to... to thank you. I wanted to thank you for saying what you did at the assembly. It was really nice." Nice? He smiled, but only for a second. Then he realized that if she saw him smile he'd probably never hear the end of it. So, he just grunted slammed his locker and walked away.

That was when he saw Kurt. He smiled at him briefly as he passed. "Karofsky," he thought he heard the boy call his name. It was probably his imagination, "David!" He whirled around, it wasn't his imagination. The smaller boy ran up to him. "Walk with me," he said and Karofsky obeyed.

They stopped and Karofsky turned to face him. Kurt looked up at him searching his face for a second and then suddenly, oft pale lips met tanner, redder ones. Dave stepped back, "Wha-what was that for?"

"For finally being a man." He smiled and walked away. He didn't care that everyone was staring the boy had no shame. He watched him walk down the hallway and link arms with a startled Mercedes. As he watched the boy, he found himself smiling. The jock began to walk to his next class gingerly touching his lips, that had been amazing. For the seconds that their lips had connected all he had seen was fireworks, and now, Karofsky wasn't gonna stop until Kurt new that they had, beyond a doubt, a connection. In other words it was meant to be.

Quinn

They all walked out of the assembly, some people were giving her stunned looks, others knew that was a bad decision considering her rightfully earned HBIC title. Quinn held her head high, she wasn't about to show them how scared she was or how freaked out she was that she had just done that. She was not going to lose her title, she had already lost so much. But, she had won Rachel and that was so much better than anything she ever could've wished for.

She was going to show everyone that she didn't care what they thought. This was who she was and she didn't deserve to be judged for it. Quinn walked right up to Rachel and kissed her, hard. Rachel had been startled and has gone rigid, but eventually she relaxed into the kiss. Quinn pulled back for air and as she went in for another rough kiss Rachel stopped her. "We can't do this, not now, not in public."

"You're right. I'd get too carried away and... you're right. I'll see you later then I guess." Quinn said quietly.

"Ok, see ya later." Rachel smiled and walked away on those legs. Ugh, those legs. Quinn let out the slightest little moan. They were going to the closet during 6th period, most definitely.


	6. Smut

Karofsky

"Kurt." The jock yelled down the hallway after him. 

The smaller boy turned, raising one eyebrow. "Yes," he replied.

Everyone else had class so the hallways were basically empty, still Karofsky didn't want anyone hearing him. He walked up to him gently pulling him into an empty room. Kurt looked at him nervously he had been here so many times before. They pulled him in and beat him. He wanted to cry at just the thought, but he knew he had to be strong in front of the bullies. He had thought David had been lying trying to get a good rep. so, no one would suspect him of beating everyone, it just wasn't right and Kurt was going to tell him that he should-

Just then Karofsky pulled him into a mind-numbing kiss cutting Kurt off from his own thoughts.

"Wha- what. Why?" Kurt kissed him again. When they peeled away from each other Dave was the first to speak. "Now, you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything."

"I didn't feel something I wanted something. That I have for a long time and this time I'm not letting go." Kurt kissed him again then they turned from long meaningful kisses to short hungry ones. Each boy pulling at the others clothes. Just as they each had their shirts off and were exploring each other with their hands, someone walked in. "Hello?" The two boys froze, the lights were off and they were in a corner so they were safe.

Quietly, they felt around for their shirts pulling them on and fixing their hair. So, if they were caught they didn't at least look like they were on their way to doing the deed.

The person left and a few minutes later so did Dave and Kurt.

Santana

"Hey Brit, do you notice anything different about Kurt and Dave?"

"No should I?"

"Well, they've been acting really weird, giving each other these looks in the halls. I used to make those after I... oh my God! They did it!" And with that the brunette flew down the hallway to ask Kurt about it.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows looking at Dave this way and that. After a while she just shrugged her shoulders and walked away. At least she got to date someone who could figure these things out for her.

Santana came up behind Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped throwing his books on the ground.

"Goodness, Santana! You scared me half to death!"

"Just checking something."

"And what would that be?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You and Karofsky so did it." Santana smiled.

"Excuse me! We most certainly did not!"

"Oh, Kurt. Don't lie to me I reads you likes a book. Defensive, jumpy, and smiling like un idiota. You so did it."

The diva huffed and looked away. "Whatever you say, Santana."

He turned and looked back at her and whispered, "We were interrupted so we never officially 'did it'. Happy now?"

Something flashed in the Latina's eyes something not angry, not sad, but not quite jealous, something like... pride? Happiness? It couldn't be, she wouldn't care, would she? Before Kurt had a chance to say anything about it she wiggled her eyebrows saying, "Very." and walked away.

He simply smiled and thought to himself, Oh, Santana, if you only knew how your eyes talk.

Quinn

Rachel found herself being yanked into the janitor's closet, and would've screamed had a hand not covered her mouth. The hand was removed only to be replaced with lips soft as feathers and that tasted like cherries. She knew those lips,and she kissed back. It felt like forever since she had kissed those lips.

A cold hand ran up her back under her shirt, removing the fabric in one quick motion. Lips landed on Rachel's neck kissing and sucking their way down to her pulse point which received a nip, a moan emanating from the Jewish girl. Rachel reached for the blonde's shirt almost ripping it off, this caused both of the girls to go into a near frenzy of clothes removing. Once both were naked they resumed kissing. Quinn kissed her way down to Rachel's breasts sucking on the left while twisting the right. Repeating the action for about a minute switching between breasts.

Rachel's incessant moaning nearly drove Quinn over the edge, and the way the brunette said her name... Quinn shivered a little.

"Q-quinnn, I-i need you inside me right nowww."

She waited a moment letting Rachel get just to the breaking point and then... she plunged two fingers into the brunette soaked center.

"FUCK! OH QUINN!"

The blonde removed her fingers and began a slow steady rhythm. Eventually, after hundreds of "harder, harderr!"'s and "Oh, fuck Quinn don't stop ohhh!"'s

The two girls left the closet and went to their classes each with a huge smile on their face.


	7. Songs, Jealousy, and Decisions

Karofsky

Kurt walked up behind the jock and poked him. Karofsky whirled around ready to pummel anyone into the ground who made fun of him. As he looked down he saw that it was just Kurt and his eyes softened.

"Oh, it's you." He said relaxing and turning around to face his locker.

"Yup, just me," He looked at the taller boy quizzically, "What's wrong? You don't look too good."

"It's nothing… just, my mom met this guy and he's great. Once she met him she stopped drinking all the time she stopped smoking, she spends all of her time with him. He even makes her laugh, she hasn't laughed in I don't know how long." He chuckled, "I even call him Mr. Amazing in my head."

Kurt laughed, "So, what's the problem? He sounds really nice."

"Well, he pulled me aside the other day and asked me if he could marry her. I-I didn't know what to say. I told him that I needed a day to think about it. He actually asked me if he could marry her and he respected my decision to wait a day. It's weird, I think I'm going to tell him that he can, but I haven't decided yet. The reason I don't look too good is because I can't think of a single reason why she shouldn't be allowed to marry him. He seems almost too good to be true." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I understand," he rubbed Dave's arm comfortingly, "Whatever choice you make I'm sure you'll make the right one."

Smiling, Dave took Kurt's arm, "Let's go to class."

Santana  
In Glee Club that day

Santana walked up to the front of the room. Looking around at all of the Glee club she smiled inwardly, they were her family and she could never have imagined a better one. They had all stood by her side even when she didn't deserve it and for some reason they made her love each and every one of them in their own special little way.

That was weird… she was never emotional, oh people are staring time to say something.

"H-hi guys." She cleared her throat, now she was stuttering? Definitely time to start singing. "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend Brittany." She smiled, "I love you, babe." Britt blushed, making Santana smile even more.

The chords to Jessie J's Domino began and Santana tapped her foot to the beat, keeping her head down. Her head shot up and she began to sing:

I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode  
I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control  
Ooh ooh ooh  
We can do this all night  
Turn this club, skin tight  
Baby come on  
Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You stroke me like a guitar  
I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control  
Ooh ooh ooh  
We can do this all night  
Turn this club, skin tight  
Baby come on  
Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Santana had gone into her own little world, thinking about Brittany. She snapped back to reality once the song ended. Everyone started clapping, she smiled. Then, returned to her seat next to Brittany.

Quinn

Quinn was sitting watching Santana's performance. She loved that song moving her mouth to the words, she reached over to Rachel and took her hand. Rachel looked at her and smiled. Quinn leaned over to steal a quick kiss.

The two girls blushed, then giggled, and turned back to pay attention. Puck smiled to himself, he couldn't deny it those two girls were adorable and absolutely meant to be together. No matter how much he wanted both of them for his own; he knew he was happy for them.

The blonde turned at a nudge from the muscular Jew. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Though both of you are super freaking hot, and it's a shame you both ended up turning me down, I'm still really happy for you guys." She beamed at him, "Thanks, Noah, it really does mean a lot. Also, I know I'm the luckiest person in the world. But," her tone became menacing, "if you ever try to steal my baby girl from me just know there will be hell to pay."

He leaned back raising his hands in surrender, "Hey no threats to your relationship here, but if I was you I'd watch out for that one." He pointed to Finn who was sitting in his chair, glaring at Quinn. "He's been doing that for the past 5 minutes."

"Thanks." Santana's song ended and everyone clapped, reluctantly releasing Rachel's hand, Quinn clapped along, smiling at her best friend. "Good job" she mouthed. "Getcha some, Q!" the Latina mouthed back gesturing with her head to a hungry eyed Rachel. Quinn smiled, "Later."

The brunette frowned, but she had said later, so, there was always that hope. As everyone began to leave, Quinn got up and marched over to Finn.


	8. Anger and Blessings

Quinn

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled at Finn as Glee ended and he stood to pick up his stuff.

"Um… I don't know what's yours?"

"You were sitting over there glaring at me and my girlfriend, why?"

"Well, let's see first off I know for a fact Rachel's not a lesbian." He said with such a confidence it pissed Quinn off even more.

"And how exactly do you know this?"

"I was her first time, Quinn," he said smirking. "And she was pretty eager that night you know crawling all over me it was hard to get her to stop." He knew he was feeding the flame and he didn't plan on stopping.

"Yet, after she did that with you once she chose me and we do it almost every night. So, I don't really see any competition here do you?" She turned on her heel and walked away she was just done with him and she was pretty sure she had made her point, but he apparently wasn't done.

He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "You wanna know what it sounded like? Oh ohh Finn no don't stop oh God," He went on but she tuned him out turned around and punched him, hard. The whole room went quiet and stared at them, "Stay the hell away from my girlfriend, and don't you ever ever talk about her like that again, or I swear to God you won't survive a second longer. Are we clear?"

He just gave her a startled look and she figured he pretty much understood so she turned for the second time and walked away, "Come on, Rach, let's go." She looped her arm through her girlfriends and led her out the door.

"But-but Finn is he okay?" To be honest Rachel could've cared less whether the asshole was okay or not but she asked anyway… she didn't really know why.

"He'll be fine."

Karofsky

Dave walked into his house quietly out of habit forgetting he didn't have to remember about disturbing his mom from an alcohol induced slumber.

"David is that you?"

"Yeah mom it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen," she called.

He walked in finding her cooking something and Jacob sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Karofsky stood in the doorway picturing Jacob always being there eating dinner with them… yeah he could get used to that.

"Um, Jacob, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure," he stood and Dave led him out of the kitchen.

"It's about what you asked me earlier. First off I just wanted to say that it really means a lot to me that you would ask for my blessing and it shows me how much you care about her. She... she really needs someone like you around and so, I give you my blessing."

Jacob froze for a second not saying anything totally shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, you can ask her to marry you." Karofsky smiled.

"Oh, oh my gosh th-thank you so much! I will take great care of her and um you and wow."

"Oh just go propose to her will ya?"

"Okay!"

Santana

"San!" Brittany yelled from upstairs.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Come here!"

Santana sighed, got up off the couch and went upstairs. "What do you- oh my!"

She had walked in to find her very sexy girlfriend lying on the bed in only her sexiest lingerie.

"You know," the blonde whispered huskily, "what you sang to me in Glee Club?" Santana nodded. "Well, it really turned me on, and so I figured why not have a little fun sexy time with Santana."

Before the girl could say another word Santana was on top of her kissing her savagely, yanking at her own clothes trying to get them off. Britt was giggling trying to help her. Once, both of them were completely naked, Santana proceeded to ravage her incredibly hot girlfriend, making her scream into the night.


	9. Driving, knowing, dying? Love

Quinn

"Quinn?" Rachel looked over at her still fuming girlfriend, thinking, not for the first time, how hot she was when she was mad.

"Yes?" The blonde said through gritted teeth. No one, no one, would ever have the right to talk about her girlfriend like that, ever.

"Well, two things, one, where the hell are we going we've been driving for nearly an hour. Secondly, what did Finn say to you about me, exactly?" The latter came out quiet and frightened. She was worried about Quinn, she'd never seen her so mad. Even after all of the years they hated each other, it was never this bad.

Quinn sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road, turning to face the ever lovely Rachel Barbara Berry. "He said something he'll never say again, all you need to know is that it was extremely rude and sexual and he deserved what he got. Also, I have no idea where we're going," she giggled, looking around, "I think I just needed some time to just drive."

"Okay," The Jew settled back into her seat, as did Quinn. "Hey, babe?"

The other girl started the car, "Yeah?"

Rachel leaned in close to her girlfriend's ear, "I love you." She then proceeded to leave a bright pink kiss mark on Quinn's cheek.

Needless to say, Quinn had a huge smile on her face the entire ride home.

Santana

God, I love my girlfriend. This is how nearly every day began and today was no different. She got up and went downstairs to make them both breakfast. B's parents would be gone by now, so she didn't have to worry about making them breakfast.

She had finished making and setting out the pancakes, and was almost done with the bacon when she felt two slender arms wrap around her waist. "Did you know, that you are extremely gorgeous, especially when you cook."

Santana smiled, placing a kiss on Brittany's cheek, and neck, and jaw line, and nose, and finally her forehead. "Did you know," she placed the bacon on the table and sat, "That I fucking love you?"

"Yes," Both cheerleaders began to eat their food, "And I love you, too."

Karofsky

She was crying, hell, he was almost crying. Jacob had gotten down on one knee, and Dave and his mother both burst into tears.

"You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me," he began "And I will always remember the day I first met you, troubled and confused, but so lovely. Then, I had no idea how much you'd come to mean to me. I know now that I love you and I think I will forever. But, the only way to find out is to spend forever together. Marie Ann Karofsky, will you marry me?"

Her smile had become more and more radiant as the moments passed, but in the end she choked out a, "Yes."

In that next moment, one that would be forever imprinted on David and Marie's minds, Jacob fell. He fell to the floor hitting his head rather hard. Marie screamed, falling to her knees to see if she could get him to wake up. "Jacob? Jacob, please, come on, baby, wake up. Come on. God damn it, Jacob! I love you, can't leave now, not now, we nearly had forever. Wake up!"

All the while David was on the phone with the 911 operator who was taking so fucking long to say she'd send him an ambulance. In the end, she did.

And with sirens wailing in the distance, and his mother cradling the head of her love in her lap, he held her. He hugged her close, trying to calm her.


	10. Everyone's happy, almost

Quinn

Quinn walked out of the shower to find the sexiest thing she'd ever seen lying on her bed. Rachel was just sitting there very provocatively in black lingerie that exposed her long, smooth legs, and barely covered her soft breasts. She swallowed, hard. It wasn't fair the things this girl did to her.

The brunette looked up from where she had been staring at the floor when Quinn stepped out of the bathroom. A white towel was wrapped around her girlfriend only held up by the heaving of her chest upon seeing Rachel like this. Rachel was pretty sure that that towel was even hotter than her outfit. Maybe she should try wearing that sometime instead of what she currently had on.

Quinn crossed the room in two strides dropping the towel to the floor, and capturing her girlfriend's mouth in a searing kiss. Then, she pushed Rachel back onto the bed climbing on top of her and pinning her down. She wasn't going anywhere.

Rachel's hips bucked up at Quinn's making them both moan softly, the way Quinn was acting Rachel thought she couldn't last much longer. It was way too hot in this room. Fortunately, Quinn began ripping off Rachel's only clothing of the moment, freeing her body to soak in the cool air.

The blonde glanced down at Rachel's erect, hard, pink nipples, and took them in her mouth gently nipping and sucking. This was pulling the most wonderful moans and sharp breaths from the small girl beneath her and Quinn's only thought was to pull out more.

Rachel suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top and began grinding herself on Quinn. Rubbing both of their clits together and claiming the other girl's soft lips as her own.

Quinn felt the heat bubbling up inside her; it was hotter and hotter until, bam. Her vision was completely white as she shuddered under her girlfriend who collapsed on top of her. It was the most perfect moment, they just lay there each holding the one they loved more than anything else close, refusing to let go.

Santana

"B?" Their room was dark so the Latina couldn't see, but she could feel her perfect girlfriend stir.

Her voice was ruff and sexy from being roused from sleep, "Yeah."

"Why do you love me?"

Brittany rolled over, "Now what kind of a question is that?" She looked up at her girlfriend with her blue, glassy eyes worried.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know, just wondering."

"Well, I love you because of your nose," which she kissed, "your lips," those too, "your cheeks," she kissed both of those, "your eyes," I think you get the picture. The blonde went on listing every part of her girlfriend. She even said things about her personality which she kissed in a way that was less physical and more just metaphorically. She metaphorically kissed, "your honesty, loyalty. I love how protective you are and how you won't take shit from nobody," Santana giggled.

"Okay, okay."

"But, I wasn't done. Lastly, I love how you love me." She smiled adorably, "Okay, I think I'm done."

The brunette smiled at her lovingly, this was it, and Brittany was all she would ever need and more. Her life was complete

Karofsky

He hadn't slept for days. Every time he nearly fell asleep his mom would start crying and he would have to comfort her. They were in the hospital. They had been there for 2 days now and there was still no real news. The doctors said that Jacob had some sort of cardiac event, but that was all they were telling them.

It took everything David had to kill someone for doing this to his mom. For not telling her what was going on. He could tell it was killing her, and someone killing her was just as bad as killing him, if not worse. She had just begun to be the same person she was before the booze and drugs and now that was being taken away again. His mom was being torn away from him, and he couldn't let that happen again.

"Doctor," he ran up to the man going into Jacob's room. "Please, you have to tell us something, my mom she's- it's killing her not to know what's going on with her fiancé. No one has told us anything. Sir, please."

The man looked from David to his mother and then back again, "Son, I'm sorry I-"

"NO!" Karofsky shoved him against the wall, "She is dying because you won't tell her anything! Just tell me this, okay? Is he going to die?"

"I-I…"  
"Is he?!" David's voice had risen and he was now screaming at the man, people were staring. His grip loosened and his voice broke, "Please, my mom already died once, and now she's dying again." There were tears in his eyes, "you can't take her away again."

The doctor looked up at David sadly, "I don't know if he's going to be okay. I wish I did, but I don't. I just don't know."


End file.
